1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bingo indicating devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bingo indicating device which provides a central pad imparting coloration to a bingo square and a surrounding ring-like pad thereabout to highlight the central coloration and further demarcate said central coloration from surrounding bingo squares.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of applicator apparatus, such as dobbers, is well known in the prior art. It may be appreciated that the prior devices have been limited to unique pre-selected uses and as such their application for the appropriate marking of bingo squares has been limited. In this connection, there have been several attempts to provide indicating marking devices which may be easily utilized and impart desired indication by application of a marking liquid to a surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,796 to Gordon et al, sets forth the use of an applicator surgical scrub apparatus. The Gordon device is of interest for its many applicator surfaces but in essence, a single liquid is utilized to impart desired application to the sponge-like applicator and accordingly lacks of application to a bingo marking situation is resultant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,254 to Holberg et al, sets forth another surgical scrub device with indicating indicia to a reservoir and typical of such priority devices provides a single surface applicator for dispensing and transfer selected liquids to a scrub surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 946,149 to Newman indicates a marking device which is essentially an applicator tip utilizing a single reservoir supplying a desired fluid through its tip to a desired surface. In the same vein, U.S. Pat. No. 776,719 to Beck and U.S. Pat. No. 4,05,086 to Berghahn set forth additional single applicator tips to transmit desired fluid to applicator surfaces differing essentially in the channel transport means to supply fluid to such tips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,881 to Seidler is another in a series of single surface applicator tips formed with an interior and exterior applicator surface to provide a porous pad behind the applicator tip. While a variance and a somewhat improvement for its intended purpose of cosmetic application, the Seidler patent is of limited and certainly of no advantageous use for the marking of a bingo-type surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,464 to Rozenthal sets forth an indicating or stenciling device for applying desired liquid onto a surface. The particular type of applicator surface and hair-like applying means utilized by Rozenthal has been set forth as being advantageous in a stenciling environment, however, the device provides no further benefit and certainly does not overcome the shortcomings of other prior art devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,201 to Cushman is a further example of an applicator tip of general interest illustrating varying graphical heads that may be utilized with the single reservoir supply and while of interest in design and use, the apparatus is essentially a pen-type device for applying various configurations onto paper.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved bingo dobber apparatus which addresses both the problem of appropriate marking a bingo square and yet highlighting the same square while avoiding the problem of darkening the central portion as to make reading of the so-called numbers difficult or if not impossible.